


i guess i'm lying cause i don't

by yuto_da



Series: Pentaseries. [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, i had this idea and now..............., its not done, this is just a snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: They had started it as purely platonic. It was a business deal with each partners benefiting from it. Nothing more than a quick romp in the sheets and the occasional public displays of affection for keep appearance sake. It had been clearly stated (and agreed upon) that no feelings were meant to arise from the agreement. And in the case feelings were formed; the relationship was to be cut off immediately.





	i guess i'm lying cause i don't

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or not, there's an actual angst plot

That was how it was supposed to go. That was the plan. but like most things associated with Jinho, it went haywire and backfired horribly.

* * *

 

“Ah…” Jinho moaned and gripped the sheets tightly, muffling his moans on the pillow while Hongseok pounded him into oblivion. “Sl-Slower…!” He tried saying but Hongseok shifted and began rubbing and squeezing the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, immediately rendering Jinho mute.

“What?” Hongseok panted heavily through his nostrils and gripped Jinho’s hips tighter, yanking him back on every forward thrust. “I can’t hear you, hyung.”

“I said-!” Jinho turned his head to the side and tried looking over his shoulder at Hongseok. Their current position kept a lot of strain on Jinho’s neck and he had to turn his head back to face the headboard as Hongseok pullled more moans from Jinho’s abused throat.

“Go slower…” Jinho panted out and cried out loudly when Hongseok slammed in harshly and stopped and grinded harshly. The head of his cock pressed down and rubbed furiously against Jinho’s prostate, which resulted in Jinho grinding his teeth together, ignoring the drool that sipped through the cracks of his teeth and poured onto the sheets. 

“Jesus,” Hongseok pushed his sweat-soaked bangs away and said, “Don’t squeeze so tight, hyung.”

Jinho tried speaking but Hongseok deliberately pulled back and out of the smaller man. Jinho gasped, the sudden empty feeling making him grasp behind him, searching for Hongseok.

“Don’t be so greedy, hyung.” Hongseok chuckled and grabbed Jinho’s hips and turned him around. He was stunned silent by how wrecked Jinho looked; tears threatening to pour down his cheeks, lip flushed red and thick from how hard Jinho had been gnawing on it, and his expression was one of complete, unadulterated pleasure.

“Shit…” Hongseok cursed and grabbed the base of dick to stave off the impending orgasm. “You look amazing, hyung.” Hongseok and leaned down to kiss the smaller man, thoroughly exploring his hot cavern before pulling back, and licking away the saliva from his lips seductively.

Jinho turned to the side and covered his face with his hand in shame. Hongseok, on the other hand, was not having any of that and bent down once more to lick and nibble on Jinho’s nipples. 

Jinho groaned and threw his head back, overstimulated on either side when Hongseok inserted two of his fingers into Jinho’s slicked hole and began simultaneously teasing Jinho to climax.

Jinho knew what Hongseok hoped to gain by teasing him in such a manner and refused to give it to him. He stubbornly bit into his knuckles and muffled his moan, never letting a single sound escape his throat.

Hongseok chuckled when he saw Jinho’ valiant effort. He smirked at him and said, “Do you really think you can hold on?” Hongseok removed his fingers from Jinho’s slicked hole and moved away from his nipples, and down lower to where his weeping cock stood, erect, and flushed crimson at the head.

“You want me to touch this, don’t you?” Hongseok asked and Jinho shook his head in denial. He did not in fact want Hongseok’s twisted and deviously talented fingers near his manhood.

Hongseok smirked again and reached down to teasingly brush his fingertips on Jinho’s cock. Jinho whimpered and arched his hips upwards, searching for Hongseok’s touch.

“Hmm? I thought you said you didn’t want me touch you.” Hongseok taunted and hovered over Jinho’s dick, placing light feather-like kisses on the phallus. Jinho bit back a groan and tried holding his hips down from arching up into Hongseok’s warm, velvety orifice.

Hongseok teased Jinho for a short while but quickly got bored of it when the younger male held on better than he’d expected. He pulled back from Jinho and tried not to stutter from the ached whimper that managed to escape Jinho’s throat.

Hongseok changed tactics and abruptly, knelt down and swallowed Jinho’s cock whole and inserted his fingers into Jinho. jinh, surprised by the sudden change in events, yelped and instantly arched his hips up, pushing his cock further down Hongseok’s throat.

Hongseok, a few weeks ago, would have gagged at the action and immediately pulled of Jinho, but after a few days of practise he was able to take Jinho’s cock down like a professional. He swallowed, taking Jinho’s cock even deeper and swallowing him up to the hilt, before humming and sending vibrations through Jinho’s cock.

Jinho, blinded by pleasure, had removed his hand and was crying out freely while obscenely arching his hips up and sending his cock impossibly further down Hongseok’s throat. He let out a silent cry, back arched, head thrown back, fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly when Hongseok found his prostate and rubbed on it furiously while sucking harshly on his cockhead. 

Jinho didn’t have enough time to yell out a warning before he was climaxing down Hongseok’s throat. Hongseok didn’t pull off and sucked every last drop from Jinho’s cock. Satisfied with his job, Hongseok pulled off and pulled his fingers out to not overstimulate the older male.

Jinho’s body couldn’t resist gravity any longer and he crashed back down onto the earth, whimpering gently when his limp, sensitive cock flopped back and slapped against his lower belly. He panted heavily through closed eyelids, and tried stabilizing his heart beat. 

Once he’d gotten his breathing to  a passable level, Jinho cracked an eye open and found the sexiest sight in front of him. His cock twitched with interest, clearly ready for another round while Jinho’s mentality screamed and begged him to rest for more than five minutes, but watching Hongseok’s stomach muscles ripple and flex as he arched his hip into his hand had him aroused faster than he could even blink.

Hongseok had one of the largest hands in Jinho’s opinion. They completely swallowed Jinho’s hands, and could wrap around the thicker parts of his body with ease. Jinho, however, found it hard to comprehend how Hongseok’s unnaturally large hands could wrap around him perfectly but had trouble wrapping around his cock. He never understood how he could take something so big and thick up his ass and not suffer any repercussions.

Hongseok opened an eye and looked down at Jinho’s sweat-covered body. He found the short male observing him hungrily and he grinned roguishly before slowly, and intentionally stroking his cock up and down, never taking his eyes off Jinho.

Jinho was so aroused he could faint. 

Hongseok was, naturally, an attractive male but once he’d began watching his figure and taking his health seriously; he’d become some sort of unholy attractive human being. Jinho hadn’t noticed the change as much when he’d began going to the gym, but after two months, Jinho would have to be blind to the bulging muscles in Hongseok’s biceps.

Ever since then, Jinho had found himself pressed up against walls more than once, but he’d never really minded it.

“Ah, ah…” Hongseok moaned out and Jinho’s eyes snapped back up at the younger male’s. “Don’t look away, hyung.” He said breathlessly and Jinho felt his dick twitching helplessly on his thigh. “I want you to watch me.”

Jinho was sure he could come just from watching Hongseok come.

“I’m close,” Hongseok warned as his movements became erratic. He jerked his hand faster, losing all sensuality, as he chased his orgasm. His moans became louder and he threw his head back, exposing his thick flawless tanned neck and Jinho was overwhelmed by the desire to taint it, to mark it and let anyone who dared know Hongseok was taken.

“I’m coming…!” Hongseok jerked his hand even faster, and in a blink of an eye, Jinho sat up and latched his arms around Hongseok’s neck before rearing back and latching his teeth on Hongseok’s neck, just below his pulse. Hongseok cried out loudly as he came, shooting thick ropes of semen onto the bed and his hand and some even caught Jinho’s stomach.   

* * *

 

Jinho rested comfortably in Hongseok’s arms underneath a pair of fresh, clean bed sheets. He personally didn’t mind sleeping in the stained bed sheets as he was too fucked out to care, but Hongseok, ever the mother hen, did and adamantly refused to let him or Jinho sleep on filthy bed sheets and removed them and replaced them before getting into bed and spooning with Jinho.

Jinho shivered every time he felt Hongseok’s breath brush his ear, but didn’t try to move away. He had a thing for cuddling with Hongseok after sex; the younger male’s constant presence at his back was comforting and often lulled Jinho to sleep, but Jinho swore on all the Gods to never tell the younger male.

Their agreement weighed heavily of Jinho’s mind at such times, and he desperately wished and longed for the chance to turn back time and refuse Hongseok’s offer when he first suggested it, because, anything, or even nothing, had to be better than the torture he went through each time he got intimate with Hongseok, but there was always this unspoken barrier between them. 

Jinho wanted it gone, but if he gave into his selfish wishes, he risked losing Hongseok’s presence in his life, and that was too heavy for Jinho to bear. He curled in on himself and tried his hardest not to think of the lump forming in his throat or the stinging pain behind his eyes.


End file.
